Lost Pages
by Parazzoni
Summary: Lucy lost some pages of her diary and Natsu found them! Warning: Super spicy story coming up!


After enjoying his lunch enough to feed a family of four, Nastu found himself walking against the wind towards the guild and near Lucy's apartment. He was lost in his thoughts when he spied a wrinkled piece of paper high in a tree. Curiosity driving him, he climbed the tree and successfully retrieved the page. On it was written:

 _"Dear Diary,  
_ _I'm still stuck with the idea of getting a friend with benefits.  
_ _I mean, I'm a lonely woman who has her urges and, what is better for that, than a friend specialized in that field?  
_ _But to who should I ask? That pink haired bastard is completely clueless about this kind of things! Hurgg!"_

Natsu scratched his head as soon as he finishes reading the paper content.  
Thoughts of ' _What in the hell are urges?_ ' and ' _This handwriting is not unfamiliar to me..._ ' filled his mind.  
He tried to remember where he'd seen it before. ' _Ah hah! Lucy's diary! This is definitely her handwriting! I'll return it to her, she's probably looking all over her house for it by now._ '

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows when, after climbing all the way until Lucy's apartment window he found she wasn't there. He decided then to head to Levy's house since that would be the most likely place to find her after her house. Lucy and Levy are best friends so they hang out a lot.

Arriving to Levy's house Natsu knocked on the door and waited for the blue hair wizard's reply.

With his super hearing powers of a dragon slayer Natsu could hear someone inside the house, but, the voices he heard weren't speaking so much as making odd noises. 'Oh my GOD! Someone is trying to hurt Levy and LUCY!'

Natsu didn't wait a single more second, if Lucy was in danger - he HAD to save her! Crash! He punched the door off its hinges. But what he saw was nothing like a kidnapping. Lucy wasn't here - but Levy was, and so was Gajeel. "Gajeel!" Natsu shouted.  
\- "You f*** human candle! People are busy here! "- said Gajeel while Levy was trying to hide under the covers.  
\- "Busy? What are you guys up to?" - Natsu replied in his innocence.  
\- "GET OUT!" - Both Gajell and Levy scream at Natsu.  
A new door appears behind Natsu thanks to Levy's magic. "I don't understand, but okay then." Rubbing his chin, Natsu wondered about the peculiar scene he'd witnessed. Maybe there'd be somebody at the guild who could help him figure it out.

Natsu sat down at the guild bar and ignored Gray's comments. Normally he'd fight the stupid icicle - but he had bigger things to think about.

\- "You're not yourself today, Natsu. Something wrong?" asked Mirajane.  
\- "I'm a bit confused."  
\- "Anything I can help with?" Mirajane asked with a big smile, making Natsu feel open to talk.  
\- "Well..." (Natsu tells Mirajane the full story, her eyes getting bigger and bigger.) "And that's it - can you help me return this to Lucy?"  
\- "Natsu, Natsu, Natsu..." Mirajane rubbed her hands. "Before that, let's look at the page you have in your hands. What was the part that you said you didn't understand, dear?"  
Happy to be getting the help he so desperately wanted, Natsu showed Mirajane the exact bit.  
\- "Ah right, Urges?"  
\- "Well... (Mira blushes a little) Natsu, huh... does you "thing" ever become alive?"  
\- "Huh... I remember it became alive when I was alone with Lucy inside the thermal pool... and also a couple more times when Lucy happens to leave a gap in the bathroom door and I can see her strip..."  
\- "Good... good... besides it becoming alive you must also feel the very strong wish to do something, right?"  
\- "Yea... why?"  
\- "Those are urges" - Mira concluded.  
\- "Oh... I see..." - Natsu blushed very hard and Mira smiled to see how grown up Natsu was.  
\- "Mira..." - Natsu said with a trembling voice - "am I the cluless pink haired bastard?"  
\- "I don't know any other guy here in Magnolia who has a pink hair Nastu and was clueless about this subject so the odds that the letters is actually referring to you are quite big.  
\- "Does it mean Lucy wants me to be her friends who is specialized in the field?" - Nastu asked with hesitation.  
Mira nodded with a malicious grin or her face - "Finally you get it!"  
\- "But but but but... I am not... specialized... I... "- Ironically, the Fire Dragon Slayer was completely frozen and speechless.

Seeing the despair in Natsu's face, Mira decides to act - Wait Natsu, I have an idea. Stay here! Don't go anywhere!

Even if he wanted, Natsu's brain was too busy processing all the information to be able to move from that bench.

After 5 minutes Mira comes with another mage

\- "I believe I got the best teacher of the subject." - Mira says happily

\- "Son, don't worry, I got you!" - Gildarts says laying his arm on Nastu's shoulder


End file.
